


Letters To Dean

by AwesomeAngelKitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Letters, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeAngelKitten/pseuds/AwesomeAngelKitten
Summary: Castiel decides to write some letters to Dean to express and show some kind affection to Dean.





	1. September 18th

September 18th

Dean,

You make me smile when I have no reason to. You make me feel complete. When everything in my life is going wrong, you sit and make everything better. I love you so much, I didn't know what love meant until I met you. I want you to know that you are the only person I ever want to be with. I'd rather cry with you than laughing with anyone else. Because even crying with you makes me happy. You are someone that I never expect to fall for. There's something about you that keeps me wanting more. You are someone I want. I want to spend my rest of my life with.

Castiel


	2. November 7th

November 7th

Dean,

You are the reason for me to wake up each day with a smile. You are the reason I'm glad to see you next to me in bed to give me morning kisses. And you are the reason I can't start my day without saying to you good morning and I love you.

Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments help me write more if you like these


	3. December 10th

December 10th

Dean, 

You are the reasons why I have sleepless nights. You are why I tend hold you at night. You are the reason I can't sleep without saying goodnight I love you.

 

Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos and comments will help


	4. March 22nd

March 22nd

Dean,

Thank you for being you. For sharing your love with me. For inspiring me to accept myself. For helping me to see the unique beauty in imperfection. For showing me that love is something you do. Something not just to be said but also to be shown. You changed my life without even trying. And I don't think I could ever tell you how much it means to me. I can't imagine what things would be like if I haven't met you. The reason I fell in love with you was not because of the way you look but just because of who you are. I may not be your first but I plan to be your last. You will always be part of my life because you are my life. Thank you for being there for me and being by my side even though I tried to push you away so many different times. Thank you for everything you done for me. Including stealing my heart. Thank you for staying even though you had a reason to leave. Thank you for making it easier when life got hard for me.

Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments do help us fanfic writers to write more so take a second and leave me some.


	5. June 6th

June 6th

Dean,

No matter how much time goes by I'll never forget the first time you looked at me. And how much I fell in love. For the first time I've found someone that I hate leaving. I found someone I can't get enough of. I found someone to accept me for who I am and doesn't tell me to change. This person is you. The person I am madly in love with. The first time I met you it wasn't love at first sight. My love for you formed gradually. From your personality, your voice, your eyes, your humor and your smile. Gradually it all came clear to me. You were the one I was exactly looking for. I remember our first date. Our first kiss. And the first time you said I love you.

Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments it helps me to write more


End file.
